marioluigiplushbrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Waluigi
Waluigi is one of the main characters of MLPB. Waluigi is Wario's brother and is often tortured by Wario. They share a series, called Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures Personality He is almost always frustrated with Wario's bad habits. Waluigi is the smarter Wario brother, but in comparison to smarter characters like Mario and Kirby, he lacks common sense. He hates the Mario Bros, especially Luigi. Relationships 'Wario' In MLPB, Wario and Waluigi are brothers, although Waluigi is frequently pushed around by Wario. But sometimes, such as in Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures. Waluigi is considered the more reasonable of the two brothers, and can be thought of as the "straightman" to Wario, the "comedy relief". Though they fight frequently, they always manage to remain a team, and in spite of all their disagreements, they remain close friends. 'Koopa' In MLPB, Koopa has been shown to be a close acquaintance of Waluigi. When they see each other, Waluigi usually says,"Sup Koopa". They teamed up in Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures, starting with Episode 1-3: Sonic's Shadow, when he saved the Wario Bros. from an angry Shadow. 'Flip and Flop' In Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures, Flip and Flop joined the Wario Bros' team when Shadow rose up to power against Sonic and them. At first, the Flip brothers used to be Sonic's minions, when they even went as far as to kidnap Waluigi in Episode 1-2: The Waluigi Caper. However, their relationship has improved since then, and now they are fairly good friends. 'Kirby' In Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures Seasons 2 and 3, Kirby joined Waluigi's friend group, where the two mainly show good chemistry. 'Daisy' The relationship between Waluigi and Daisy was shown to be a one-sided crush. Daisy hates Waluigi, but Waluigi has a huge crush on her, shown in the Valentine's Day Special 2013: Love Hurts, when Waluigi attempted to shoot a love arrow at Daisy, but missed. In the Easter special, when Waluigi attempted to kiss her, she called for help, in which Luigi arrived with a frying pan, and started beating up Waluigi. 'Luigi' In both the Nintendo series and MLPB, Luigi is Waluigi's arch nemesis. Waluigi hates Luigi, and congratulates Wario when he steals a bicycle from Luigi in Wario's Bike. Their rivalry is also seen in "MLPB Thanksgiving Special 2014: Thanksgiving at Grandma's", when Luigi announces that he's glad that the Wario Bros could make it to Grandma's Thanksgiving dinner, "except Waluigi". 'Shadow' Shadow is often considered an enemy of Waluigi's in Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures and Shadow's Stupid Adventures, along with Sonic Day. In Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures, Waluigi and friends attempt to prevent Shadow's creation, as well as defeating him in Episodes 1-5. In both Seasons 2 and 3, Shadow joins the evil team, though he does not serve as important a role as in Season 1. In Shadow's Stupid Adventures, Waluigi kidnaps and kills Shadow's girlfriend, Rico, and locks Shadow and WALL-E in a dungeon. Also, in Sonic Day, Shadow kidnaps Waluigi and leaves him at the "Sonic Day Carnival" until Sonic's arrest. 'Bowser and Bowser Jr.' In most cases, Waluigi hates Bowser and Bowser Jr. However, in the Fourth of July Special 2012, Waluigi joins Bowser's team to steal the fireworks. 'King Dedede' King Dedede is one of Waluigi's worst enemies, in Season 2 of Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures, attempting to defeat the Wario Bros. and Kirby. Even when Meta Knight betrays Dedede, he still attempts to destroy the Wario Bros. In Season 3, he breaks out of jail, planning to hurt the Wario Bros once again. 'Meta Knight' In Season 2 of Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures, Meta Knight is Waluigi and friends' worst enemy, and in Episode 2-8, Waluigi takes out his beloved stick and defeats Meta Knight. 'Donkey Kong' In Mario Goes to Court, Donkey Kong is Mario's lawyer against Wario and Waluigi. In Super Smash Bros. Plush, Waluigi is on the evil team against Donkey Kong and friends. 'Rico' In Shadow's Stupid Adventures, Waluigi eventually kidnaps and murders Rico by dipping her in a pit of lava. Appearances He has brown hair, wears a purple hat and shirt, dark blue overalls, has a pointy mustache, & has a pink Gallery Quotes :"And I was the smart one to buy them!" -Waluigi, Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures Ep. 1 :"Hey look, it's our flashlight thingy. Remember this?" -Waluigi, Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures Ep. 2-1 :"Nyan, nyan, nyan..." -Waluigi, Nyan Waluigi :"Chocolate... chocolate... CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE!" -Waluigi, Waluigi Wants Chocolate :"SAVE ME WARIO!" -Waluigi, Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures Ep. 2 Trailer :"HEY, ITS MY STICK!" -Waluigi, Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures Ep. 2-8' :Woohoo! That was awesome! Best movie EVER man! -Waluigi, Wario's movie Trivia *Waluigi loves honey and Starbucks coffee (April Fools Special 2012) *Waluigi kidnapped Rico and killed her by dropping her in a lava pit (Shadow's Stupid Adventures Ep. 2) *Waluigi ultimately defeated Meta Knight with his precious stick (Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures Ep. 2-8) *Waluigi won the Mushroom Kingdom Easter Egg Hunt by following a trail of easter eggs into a warp pipe (Easter Special 2013) *Waluigi can actually stay on treadmill longer than Wario, but he usually he trips and cries for help. (Wario on the Treadmill!) *Waluigi is the most loved character by MLPB. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures Characters Category:Villains Category:Shadow's Stupid Adventures Characters Category:MLPB Award Winners Category:Anti-heroes Category:Crooks Category:Super Smash Bros. Plush Characters Category:Non-Mario characters Category:Mario characters